


El factor sorpresa (O cómo un practicante de medimagia puede ser determinante)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Andrómeda Black-Tonks llega al salón de su hermana Narcissa para decirle que serán abuelas, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El factor sorpresa (O cómo un practicante de medimagia puede ser determinante)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning: Las hermanas Black en plan futuras abuelas (?)  
> Epilogue compliant? Oh! Come on! The horrid thing that some people call “Epilogue” is just a scary myth and no one could believe that.  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad harrydracompreg (del fandom en inglés, pero en un festejo que recibió fics en español)

**Introducción**

  
– ¡Difindo! –El hechizo vino desde algún punto a la derecha de Harry, quien atinó a levantar la varita para invocar un hechizo de protección al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y lanzaba su ataque en dirección de donde vino el anterior.

– ¡Protego! –El grito de Ron le dio la pauta de que aunque no viera nada, sus compañeros seguían luchando.

– ¡Depulso!

– ¡Impedimenta! ¡Expelliarmus!

Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban en esa niebla ominosa, producto de algún sortilegio de protección que los delincuentes utilizaban para cubrirse en su intento de huida. El equipo de Harry no cejaba en su empeño y cada uno de los aurores avanzaba con dificultad, pero seguro hasta las edificaciones de aquel tugurio dedicado a la trata de personas. Como Jefe de ese escuadrón, Harry iba a la cabeza y confiado en que los demás harían su parte; sin embargo, nada le preparó para la hoja afilada que se incrustó con saña en su espalda y para el dolor agudo y la sensación de fuego que empezó a abrasarle desde el omóplato irradiando confusión y agonía a todo su cuerpo.

  
*********

  
Draco Malfoy salía de una junta con el Delegado de Comercio mágico de Finlandia cuando oyó a una secretaria comentar a otra que Harry Potter había sido abatido en una redada y que sus compañeros le habían llevado de urgencia e inconsciente a San Mungo. El rubio siguió su camino hacia el Atrio con Sven Hakinnen y se despidió del mago cuando llegaron hasta la zona de recepción, donde el visitante era esperado por un ujier del Ministerio. Con el rostro compuesto y andar tranquilo siguió hasta las chimeneas donde pronunció claramente su destino.

– El amo Draco regresa temprano. –Un elfo doméstico ya estaba dispuesto a tomar su capa, cuando el mago sólo le miró dejándole congelado en el intento.

– Dile a mi madre que no sé si llegaré para la hora de la cena, pero que en todo caso la mantendré informada.

Subió hasta sus aposentos, se cambió la túnica que llevara puesta durante las reuniones de la tarde y se apareció en el Atrio del Hospital del Mundo Mágico. Era evidente que no podía cometer el error de venir directamente desde una de las chimeneas del Ministerio, uno nunca estaba seguro de quién podía estar oyendo y luego no habría forma de parar los rumores. No que él careciera de experiencia en eso de estar en el ojo del huracán de la crítica, pero desde hacía un par de años su imagen estaba casi libre de entredichos y eso le había costado toda una década. No obstante, una vez en los pasillos de San Mungo sus largos pasos adquirieron una velocidad nerviosa y su rostro estaba aún más tenso de lo habitual. No le costó encontrar la habitación donde tenían al idiota de Potter, dado que frente a la puerta se hallaban apiñados cuatro magos y dos brujas con insignias de aurores y en distinto estado de suciedad y heridas. Ron Weasley salía en ese momento acompañado de un Sanador con aire distintivo de competencia. Draco se abrió paso hasta llegar a ambos y sin decir una palabra miró de frente al pelirrojo, quien a regañadientes le presentó con el responsable de la salud de Potter.

– El señor es Draco Malfoy, Sanador Hayes, –hizo un alto para respirar profundamente y casi con resignación agregó– él es la actual pareja de Harry.

Ambos hombres se saludaron con una sencilla inclinación de cabeza y el Sanador procedió a poner al corriente a Draco acerca de la condición de Harry.

– Al auror Potter le clavaron una puñalada en la espalda comprometiendo el pulmón derecho, lo que básicamente hemos solucionado en el acto. Sin embargo, dado que la daga estaba embebida en una poción a base de veneno de runespoor, la condición del paciente puede considerarse crítica por el momento.

Draco sintió deseos de arrancarle la cabeza al vejete que le decía que su pareja aún corría peligro y sin parecer para nada afectado por ello.

– ¿Qué medidas ha dictaminado, Sanador Hayes, para contrarrestar el efecto de la runespoor?

– Entiendo que usted es uno de los pocionistas más reputados del Ministerio en la actualidad señor Malfoy, así que supongo que aprobará los antídotos con los que estamos tratando al auror Potter…

La explicación de Hayes fue cortada abruptamente por la salida intempestiva de un joven mago, quien tropezando con el largo de su túnica, empujó la bandeja que intentaba levitar frente a sí contra el Sanador y acabaron ambos desparramados entre las piernas del grupo de aurores que silenciosos escuchaban la charla desde unos pasos más atrás.

– ¡VECTOR! –El grito molesto y la postura del hombre mayor hubieran sido hasta graciosos para los demás si la vida de uno de ellos no pendiera de un hilo detrás de esa puerta– ¡Quítate de encima engendro de Morgana!... Sólo Merlín sabe cómo llegaste a ser practicante de Medimagia sin una neurona activa dentro de tu cabeza de troll infradotado…

La perorata siguió hasta que el hombre mayor estuvo nuevamente parado sobre sus pies y mirando con ira al jovencito, quien cada vez parecía más avergonzado.

– Lo siento Sanador Hayes, yo…

– Más vale que lo sientas, pobre remedo de mago… –Al notar los esfuerzos que hacía el joven para acomodar nuevamente los viales con pociones en la bandeja, pareció recordar algo– ¿Le administraste el díctamo al paciente…?

Draco observó las marcas de tensión en el rostro del medimago y casi sintió lástima del joven, hasta que cayó en cuenta que ese despistado era quien debía administrar las pociones a Harry. Ron pareció notar lo mismo porque inmediatamente sus cejas se juntaron y miró con seriedad a ambos profesionales.

– Yo… sí… sí, lo hice, señor.

Cansado de perder el tiempo, Draco sin demasiada ceremonia empujó al más joven de los magos frente a sí y entró a la habitación donde descansaba suspendido en el aire y apenas cubierto por una sábana Harry. El sonido de los hechizos de control de signos vitales, el olor de las pociones más los hechizos de limpieza y la palidez del hombre inconsciente atacaron sus sentidos. El heredero de los Malfoy se acercó con cuidado hasta el borde de la cama y acarició con uno de sus dedos la piel caliente del brazo de auror. Si bien, era cierto que no hacía demasiado tiempo lo suyo con Harry se tornó más serio, también lo era que ya hacía más de un año estaban juntos. Al principio sólo quedaban para tomar algo y luego si los ánimos acompañaban terminaban en la cama más cercana… Aunque tal vez sería más adecuado decir que en lo que estuviera más cerca: cama, mesa, cuarto de baño, sofá… en fin, que si lo pensaba los ánimos entre ellos siempre se dieron para acabar follando como adolescentes.

Draco recordaba con claridad la noche en que las cosas cambiaron. Estaban en una fiesta en casa de Adrian Pucey, quien para asombro de todos se enlazó con Katie Bell unos años después de salir de Hogwarts. Él sabía que esa noche Potter llegaría tarde, pero iría porque recomponer las relaciones dentro de la comunidad mágica era una de las tareas que el muy Gryffindor se tomaba con absoluta seriedad. Recordaba que Harry llegó con ropas muggles y una sonrisa de diez mil galeones, antes de saludar siquiera a los anfitriones fue abordado por Boot, quien no se separó de su lado en ningún momento. Los ojos de Harry buscaron al rubio por el salón y le sonrió, pero Draco sólo vio la mano del idiota de Terry apoyada en la cadera de Potter. La ira que sintió, la sensación de que estaba siendo quemado desde dentro y al mismo tiempo que algo se le congelaba en la garganta lo tomaron por sorpresa; porque sí, Potter y él quedaban con regularidad, pero eso no era razón para sentirse traicionado al verle junto a otro mago ¿No? Pronto comprobó que sí y Potter lo corroboró esa madrugada, cuando su cuerpo fue mordido, besado y marcado como señal de que todo él le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy y a nadie más. Harry casi se cae de culo la mañana siguiente cuando Draco aceptó su propuesta de intentar algo más serio.

Y ahora allí estaba el rubio contemplando a su chico herido y nuevamente internado en el Hospital. Para evitar caer en sentimentalismos baratos y ver reducida su autoestima alejó sus ojos de la figura inmóvil y sin romper el sutil contacto con la piel de Harry miró las pociones alineadas en la mesilla de junto a la cama. Una de color azul profundo llamó su atención. El color no era característico de ningún reconstituyente o antídoto para el veneno de runespoor, más bien parecía una de esas pociones que se le administraban a las parejas en tratamientos de fecundación mágica. Se acercó para comprobar su impresión y sí, Draco con un par de pases de su varita confirmó su impresión podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse que estaba frente a un suero en base a maca peruana, semillas de sésamo y probablemente flor de salvia, lo que no terminaba de entender era qué hacía un vial de uno de los más potentes compuestos para la fertilidad en el Mundo Mágico junto a la cama de su novio. Duda que se despejó cuando la puerta se abrió y el practicante Vector se disculpó por interrumpir.

– Es que temo que intercambié involuntariamente algunos de los viales del auror Potter, con los del paciente de la siguiente habitación… Casi le administro díctamo oralmente al mago… En fin, que tenga buena tarde señor.

Mientras le veía marchar con sus cabellos alborotados, la túnica desprendida y una bandeja de pociones levitando precariamente, Draco consideró que este muchacho era un verdadero peligro para sí mismo y ni hablar de los pobres incautos que cayeran en sus manos.

  
*********

  
– ¡Dioses Draco!… allí… sí… allí… –Los jadeos de Harry siempre eran motivo de mayor excitación para su amante. Porque el moreno era muy vocal a la hora del sexo y para regocijo de su pareja, también resultó muy mandón en la cama – Más… justo así…

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco, una de sus manos ancladas en su cuello y toda la espalda arqueada para recibir las embestidas, Harry era glorioso de ver y Draco agradecía a la deidad de turno por tenerle nuevamente entre sus brazos, en su cama, en su vida. Sintió cómo el interior cálido que le recibía se tensaba y cómo los movimientos de la mano de Harry sobre su propio miembro se tornaban erráticos, hasta que con otro gemido más profundo el moreno se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, arrastrando a Draco con él a los pocos momentos.

– Te extrañé –Como siempre, Harry fue el primero en hablar luego de que ambos recuperaran el aliento.

– ¿A mí o al sexo conmigo? –Le picó.

– A ti, idiota –apenas un roce de labios acompañó la declaración– y… al sexo contigo. ¡Oye!

La risa que acompañó el puñetazo en el brazo fue una muestra más de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos era dado a usar palabras cariñosas o a las declaraciones de sentimientos, aunque ambos entendían que lo que hubiera entre ellos a estas alturas era profundo y posesivo; Draco sabía sin lugar a dudas que Harry era suyo y que él le pertenecía; Harry amaba al rubio pijo y se sentía amado; pero como no eran ni chicas ni Hufflepuffs eso quedaba guardado en cada quien y muchas gracias.

– Mañana hablaremos y ya veremos quién extrañó qué en estos diez días –aunque aún era de día, tenían las ventanas cerradas y la luz del candelabro daba un tinte dorado a las facciones del rubio y la postura relajada con todo el cuerpo girado hacia su pareja era una estampa que Harry atesoraría hasta mucho tiempo después.

  
*********

  
– ¡Cissy! ¡Merlín, Cissy! ¿Lo sabes?

El saludo de Andrómeda al entrar al saloncito de recibo de su hermana menor era, como poco, llamativo y el libro que agitaba en sus manos también. Eran más de las siete de la tarde y Narcissa no esperaba visitas, es más ni siquiera contaba con la compañía de Draco, quien desde el mediodía se hallaba encerrado en sus habitaciones con su pareja. No que la bruja se escandalizara, pero su hijo debería considerar que el otro muchacho recién salía de estar a un paso de la muerte, caramba.

– Andy, querida, bienvenida ¿Quieres un…?

– No hay tiempo para esas cosas Cissy, aunque una taza de té no estaría de más –Dijo sentándose en el mismo sofá que la rubia y abriendo el misterioso libro entre ambas– Cuando me fui de casa, Ted quiso compensarme por perder contacto con mi familia y todo mi pasado y una de las cosas que me dio fue este libro. Es un Libro Familiar, en él se registran los nacimientos, las… las partidas y los enlaces de nuestra sangre y…

– Sé lo que es un Libro Familiar, Andy. Lo que no entiendo es a qué viene tanto alboroto –cortó la otra mujer mientras le pasaba una taza de té.

– Pues mi querida, viene a que lo estoy por mostrarte dice que tú y yo seremos abuelas, y tal vez también Molly Weasley...

Ni toda la educación Black, ni toda la frialdad Malfoy, ni todo su orgullo de sangrepura pudieron impedir que Narcissa se ahoguara con el té que estaba sorbiendo. Sus ojos abiertos imposiblemente contemplaron ida y vuelta del libro a Andrómeda.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Esta tarde Teddy estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de la casa cuando vio que un libro se “iluminó”, curioso se acercó para tomarlo, pero no entendiendo qué significaba esperó hasta que yo llegara para preguntarme. –En este punto Andrómeda abrió el libro en lo que evidentemente eran las última páginas escritas y se lo tendió a su hermana– Cuando mi esposo e hija perdieron la vida, el Libro se iluminó cuatro veces – la mirada intrigada de Narcissa la obligó a explicar– tres por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia que dejaron este plano y una por el padrino de mi nieto que pasó a formar parte de ella.

Narcissa siguió la explicación con los ojos fijos en el nombre allí escrito.

– Pero… ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo están allí Draco y tú? –La rubia asintió– El día en que nosotras recompusimos nuestros lazos, el Libro recibió a tu familia como mía.

– Sí, pero ¿Y ésto? –Cuestionó Narcissa al tiempo que su dedo seguía la línea que unía con vides el nombre de su hijo y el de Harry Potter y desde las ramas entrelazadas hacia una nueva etiqueta que rezaba: heredero Black.

– Eso, mi querida Cissy, es lo que nos hará abuelas en poco tiempo.

 

*********

  
Draco Malfoy sabía que su madre podía ser apegada a las costumbres y a las formas de la buena sociedad, pero que enviara a un elfo a sus habitaciones para indicarle que era esperado junto con “el señor Harry Potter señor” era demasiado hasta para ella. En algún momento de la tarde habían tomado un baño, también volvieron a retozar en la tina, pero a los fines de la higiene contaba de todas maneras, así que lo que tocaba era despertar a Harry y recomponer sus ropas. Miró los jeans del auror tirados sobre el apoyabrazos de una de las sillas frente a la chimenea, la camisa de seda en un rico matiz de verde, regalo que le hiciera justo antes de salir de San Mungo y las botas una junto a la cama y la otra bajo la mesa y supo que debía conseguirle ropa a su chico antes de bajar a encontrarse con su madre.

– Harry… Harry… ¡Harry, con un demonio!

Un ojo semiabierto fue toda la respuesta por parte del apuesto hombre entre las sábanas. Suspirando y regañando, Draco se apareció en el dormitorio de Harry –una excelente idea, esa de conectar ambas recámaras, que tuviera el moreno luego de algunos desencuentros y demoras en situaciones de excitación extrema– y rebuscó un par de pantalones oscuros de buen corte, una camisa blanca que descartó por recordarle mucho al uniforme del colegio y tomó otra de un intenso color borgoña, además de una túnica no tan formal, pero elegante y volvió a aparecerse en su habitación. Allí sacudió al moreno hasta que consiguió sentarlo y darle el mensaje de su madre. Harry, tan intrigado como el mismo Draco, se vistió y juntos bajaron a encontrarse con el dragón, o con su madre en este caso, pensó el auror divertido y sonriendo abiertamente.

Media hora más tarde lo último que se le cruzaba por la cabeza a Harry era sonreír. Según lo que decían las dos brujas sentadas frente a ellos, uno de los dos estaba embarazado. ¡Eso no era humanamente posible! ¿O sí? Ellos eran hombres y para quedar en estado debían hacer largos tratamientos con pociones y… ¡Pociones! ¿Draco habría…? Nah, él no haría algo como eso sin consultarle. Pero entonces ¿Qué quedaba?

– ¿Estás segura tía Andy de que el hechizo Consanguinitatem del Libro funciona correctamente? –La voz del heredero de los Malfoy sonaba cada vez más alterada y ¿Eso era una nota de esperanza?– ¿Cuándo dices que Teddy vio brillar las páginas?

– Sí, sobrino, el hechizo funciona perfectamente y en cuanto a lo otro, no sé la hora precisa – en este punto ambas hermanas le dirigieron la misma mirada cargada de intención– pero fue entre las cinco y las seis cuando yo estaba en casa de Augusta Longbottom tomando el té.

– ¡Mierda!

Harry se sonrojó violentamente y se disculpó por el término ante ambas señoras. Draco no podía culparle porque lo mismo pensó al oír la respuesta de Andrómeda. A esas horas ellos dos estaban follando, o mejor dicho, haciendo el amor con intensidad y mimo, hundidos en la fragante agua de la tina. Harry sentado sobre él con las piernas apresándole a la altura de la cintura y soltando todos esos gemidos y jadeos que le arrojaban al abismo del placer cada vez… ¡Mierda! Sólo faltaba que en este preciso instante se empalmara delante de su madre y tía y justo después de conocer la noticia de su paternidad.

Paternidad.

¡Circe bendita! Serían padres. Ellos dos. Harry llevaba dentro de sí al hijo de ambos. El rubio sabía que el concepto de un bebé a horas de la concepción era puro romance y nada más alejado de la realidad de unas células que milagrosamente se estaban dividiendo, pero de igual manera miró con algo cercano a la adoración y un arrebato de feroz protección hacia el plano abdomen de Harry.

– Pero… Pero… Yo soy un hombre y no tomé ninguna poción… y…

– ¿Harry eres tú el gestante? –La emoción detrás de las palabras de la mayor de las brujas Black era innegable– ¡Oh, hijo! Deja que te abrace.

Y de repente el moreno se vio envuelto en los brazos de Andrómeda y casi sin ser consciente terminó sostenido gentilmente por Narcissa, quien tenía los ojos de un preocupante brillo acuoso y no por su claridad exactamente.

– ¡Cómo quisiera que Lucius estuviera aquí! Estaría tan satisfecho de saber que al fin viene el heredero…

Nadie se atrevió a decirle que de estar presente Lucius estaría repartiendo hechizos, desheredando a Draco y ahogándose en su propia respiración hasta el colapso o por una Imperdonable que le lanzara la misma Narcissa. Los tres prefirieron que ella siguiera con la ilusión.

– Mañana haremos cita con el Sanador Urquhart, es el mejor en fertilidad masculina. –Continuó hablando Narcissa sin alejarse de los dos jóvenes que la miraban atónitos– ¿Nos acompañarás Andy?

– Si los muchachos están de acuerdo, yo encantada querida.

Harry miraba desesperado a Draco. Eso no era natural, él no era una mujer ¡No podía estar embarazado por los todos los putos infiernos! Hasta sonaba ridículo… Y sí, él quería tener hijos, pero había pensado que si las cosas prosperaban con su pareja, elegirían a una madre subrogante. Y el bebé sería de ambos porque para algo existía la magia y todo eso… Pero no él, él no quería ésto, o no lo esperaba ¿Y por qué Draco parecía tan tranquilo? ¡Claro cómo se notaba que no sería él quien viera en entredicho su masculinidad! Bueno… es decir, su bisexual masculinidad…

– Harry. –Su nombre sonó suavemente en la estancia, pero bastó para que las dos mujeres callaran y miraran a Draco– Harry si tú no quieres, es decir, si consideras que no es un buen momento o que no soy el padre que quieres para tus hijos entenderé – con un gesto abarcó a las mujeres que le miraban con ojos dolidos– todos entenderemos que prefieras terminar con ésto antes de llegar más lejos.

Cada palabra le estaba costando un mundo, pero vio los ojos de animal acorralado de Harry y supo que debía darle la opción. Que lo correcto era respetar el derecho que tenía su pareja sobre su propio cuerpo y, si bien, el niño también era suyo sería Harry quien sufriría los cambios que la gestación traería. Todo su ser se rebelaba ante la sola idea de impedir que su hijo naciera, y considerando que hasta hacía poco menos de una hora ignoraba su existencia, eso le daba la pauta de cómo sería el camino de allí en adelante.

– ¿Sugieres que interrumpa la gestación?

Harry se sentía en medio de un vendaval, no sabía ni qué sentía ante todas las revelaciones de la charla y se sintió dolido ante la insinuación de acabar con el embarazo, porque era de su hijo de quien estaban hablando, quien no tenía a nadie más que a él para protegerle y así se los hizo saber a los demás con el simple gesto de mirar a Draco con fuego en las pupilas y una mano en su firme abdomen.

– No sugiero nada, sencillamente admito tu derecho a decidir sobre tu cuerpo.

– ¿Y el derecho a la vida de tu hijo? ¿Quién defiende su derecho entonces?

Las dos brujas suspiraron aliviadas, Harry aún no lo sabía, pero ya era el padre gestante quien tomaba el control.

– Harry nadie querrá la vida de ese niño más que yo, así que no sé por qué estamos discutiendo.

Ambos magos volvieron a sentarse, esta vez muy juntos, lo que posibilitaba que Draco por momentos pasara suavemente uno de sus dedos por sobre la tela borgoña que cubría el abdomen por ahora bien marcado de Harry.

  
*********

  
Si alguien alguna vez le preguntara a Draco Malfoy cuál fue la época en que pasó más miedo en la vida no recibiría una respuesta referida a la Segunda Guerra, a Voldemort o los mortífagos en Malfoy Manor o en Hogwarts. No señor. Esa persona se enteraría que nada asustó más al rubio pocionista que los meses de embarazo de su pareja y la feroz actividad que emprendió su madre ante la llegada de su primer nieto, y cada vez que la bruja repetía aquel “primer” Draco se preguntaba cómo diablos esperaba esa insensata tener otro si él no pasaría por esa situación nunca más y muchas gracias. Las mujeres en el entorno del matrimonio Malfoy-Potter se volvieron completamente locas y el pobre Harry fue achuchado, mimado, cuidado, agobiado y vuelta al principio cada vez que una de ellas aparecía. Los primeros meses fueron complicados porque entre los malestares propios de la gestación y el tener que pedir licencia en su trabajo, Harry andaba como un Ridgeback noruego encerrado en la casa. Los siguientes meses pasaron en una bruma de lujuria y compras y más sexo y más mujeres alborotando. Llegado el séptimo mes pasaron un par de sustos porque la salud de Harry se deterioró un tanto y su magia comenzó a ponerse inestable. El Sanador Urquhart incluso les habló de las posibilidades de sobrevida del feto en el caso de un parto prematuro, sea como fuere, Harry se obstinó en permanecer en cama las siguientes ocho semanas de ser necesario, pero llevar a término la gestación de su hijo.

Fue en ese período que empezaron las discusiones en serio por el nombre del bebé. Andrómeda y Narcissa insistían en que siendo Harry el heredero de la Casa Black y teniendo sangre Black el mismo Draco, el niño debía llevar un nombre de estrella o constelación. Harry estaba dale que te dale con que su hijo se llamaría James, Draco prefería algo más del estilo mitológico como Hyperion y Hermione insistía en que llamarle Albus era de rigor y buen augurio…

– ¡Por sobre mi cadáver mi hijo se llamará algo tan ridículo como Cygnus! ¿Te imaginas las burlas en el patio escolar si el niño sale tan rubio como tú y se llama “cisne”?

– Pues entonces no será Cygnus. ¿Qué opinas de Régulus? Es un nombre bonito y…

– Y mi hijo desde la cuna sabrá que es una serpiente.

El brillo belicoso de los ojos de Harry divertía enormemente a su marido, quien disfrutaba de chincharle sólo para ver esas reacciones. En algún punto Draco comenzó a hablar con la panza y a llamarla Jimmy, tal vez por la tozudez de Harry con ese nombre, el caso es que un buen día todos estuvieron de acuerdo, algunos más que otros, en que James Sirius era un buen nombre para el primero de los niños Malfoy Potter; cuestión que erizó la piel de Draco por la implicancia de que habrían otros y todos tan contentos.

  
*********

  
 **Epílogo**

  
Y así habían llegado a este día. Harry estaba nuevamente en una cama de San Mungo, pero esta vez era el amo de la situación. En pocas horas más se le practicaría la extracción del bebé y el muy cabrón estaba allí como si la idea de que alguien le abriera el vientre, que la poción creara para James, no fuera escalofriante. Draco sentía deseos irrefrenables de volver a su laboratorio y tomarse una poción para los nervios. Narcissa, Adrómeda y las demás estaban en la sala de espera, pero cada tanto una de ellas se asomaba a la puerta y soltaba alguna palabra de ánimo o una sonrisa cargada de sentimiento.

Cuando horas más tarde un mudo Draco Malfoy contemplaba a su hijo dormido sobre el torso de su marido, supo que todo valía la pena y que…

Le sacó de sus cavilaciones el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el choque de un cuerpo contra el piso. Se asomó para ver la maraña castaña de cabellos del medimago Vector salir por detrás de la alta cama. La sola idea de que ese joven, que hacía que el recuerdo de Longbottom se limpiara por sí solo, se acercara a su familia hizo que el Malfoy en él se rebelara.

– ¡Oh, lo siento señor Malfoy! Habitación equivocada…

Cuando la túnica del joven mago quedó atascada en la puerta y él volvió a abrirla para librarse del amarre, Draco decidió cuestionar.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre, medimago Vector?

– Cygnus Hyperion, señor.

La risa adormilada de Harry le llegó desde su espalda y al darse vuelta para mirar de lleno esos ojos que brillaban llenos de diversión Draco admitió que no le molestaría tener otro niño o tal vez una niñita de chispeantes ojos verdes. Con andar tranquilo se acercó al borde de la cama y sentándose apoyado contra el cabezal dejó que Harry se recostara sobre él mientras le abrazaba.

– ¿Cygnus Hyperion, eh?

– ¡Oh ya cállate Potter!

– Potter-Malfoy, muchas gracias.

  
 **Fin**


End file.
